


May we have just this (Sick) day?

by youarekillianmehugh



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: IM SO SORRY THIS IS LATE, M/M, but not too explicit, joly has a cane bc he's a boss, there is some sexy ish stuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youarekillianmehugh/pseuds/youarekillianmehugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Can be platonic or romantic) Combeferre is sick on Valentine's day. Who better to take care of him than Joly?(can be modern AU or canon)</p><p>This went a little out of the sick zone but its still jolferre fluffs :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	May we have just this (Sick) day?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [legendofthefireemblem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofthefireemblem/gifts).



Combeferre coughed as he made his way home from work in the freezing cold of winter. He lived just about a 10-minute walk from the hospital he worked at, so it didn’t seem like a big deal to walk home. He was regretting his decision two minutes in when the tickle in his throat that had been bothering him all day, had turned into a cough.  
As soon as he got home, he sat down in his coat and scarf, and pulled 3 more blankets on him.   
About half an hour later, Joly got home, and hung up his coat.  
“Ferre?” he called out, only to get a mumbled response from the couch. He hobbled over to see his boyfriend piled under a heap of blankets.  
“I told you you should’ve stayed home today.” Combeferre just grumbled in response. Joly laughed and lifted off the covers and undid Combeferre’s scarf.  
“Come on, lets get you in bed” Joly pulled the other man up and guided him to his room, with minimal trouble. He leaned his cane against the door before helping his boyfriend into bed and under the sheets.   
“More blankets” Combeferre murmured, his face smashed into a pillow, glasses digging into his cheeks. Joly removed his glasses and placed them on the nightstand.   
“What’s the magic word?” he giggled, Combeferre groaned in response, but a few seconds afterward there was a small “please” his voice croaky.  
“Alright love” Joly smiled, kissing Combeferre’s warm head before going to collect more blankets and a thermometer.   
Before he placed the blankets on Combeferre, he placed the thermometer into Ferre’s mouth with only a mild struggle.   
“101…You are NOT going to work tomorrow-“  
“But Joly-“  
“You should not have even gone today, with that fever, you could have infected your patients!” Joly scolded, his face stern for a second, but then softened as he saw the other man curl more into himself, the possibility probably had never come into his mind, because he always wanted to help.  
“Hey” Joly moved closer to Combeferre, smoothing a hand over his forehead. “Hey, I know you want to help, but you’ve got to take care of yourself too” his voice lowered to nearly a whisper.   
“Need anything else?” he asked, as he bundled up the sick doctor in a bundle of blankets. Without a response, he asked, “Food? Soup?” Combeferre nodded slightly.  
“Ok then, I’ll make you some soup and get you some medicine. Try and sleep, alright darling?” Combeferre nodded his head.  
Joly got up and hobbled over to his cane before walking to the kitchen to get some soup. He put it on the stove, and hummed while he stirred. A few minutes later, he heard a shuffling, and out came a tall, burrito-wrapped Combeferre with a very ruby nose, sniffling as he went. He shuffled over to the dining room and sat in one of the chairs, before face planting on the table.   
Joly got a bowl out, and dished the soup into it before setting the bowl in front of Combeferre.   
“Take your time” Joly sat next to the mass of blankets and stroked the tuft of hair that sprouted from the top.   
“It’s valentine’s day” Combeferre mumbled.  
“I know that”  
“I had something planned”  
“We can do it another time”  
“But-“  
“You’re sick Ferre, its really fine. Besides, we have all of tomorrow to do something.”  
Combeferre sneezed, “Ugh” he lifted his head, and leaned it on Joly’s shoulder.  
“I don’t like being sick”  
“I know, it sucks, doesn’t it” Joly kissed his hair.  
Combeferre slowly ate his soup, and then went to go shower, after that changing into pjs before bundling up again, only this time on the couch.  
“You should sleep, Ferre, we’ll watch something tomorrow, alright?” Combeferre nodded, and followed Joly to their room, where he promptly fell asleep.   
The next morning, Combeferre woke up to the smell of breakfast. Joly came in, limping, holding a tray of breakfast. Combeferre felt a little better than yesterday, but he still felt sickly.  
“What happened to your leg? I thought you were going to get a new prosthetic soon” he managed to get out, even though his throat felt scratchy.   
Joly just smiled in response as he sat down, “Soon, but I’ll manage. Here. I made you breakfast,” he pointed to the tray that had an array of breakfast foods, all in the shape of a heart.  
“Happy late Valentine’s Day” Joly kissed Combeferre’s head.  
“If I weren’t so sick I would kiss you” Combeferre grinned, well, as much as he could grin with his face feeling slackish.  
“Ditto. Now eat, before it gets cold.”  
-  
Combeferre felt better within the next few days, and the two planned to celebrate Valentine’s Day a week later.   
As soon as Joly got home that Saturday evening, he was bombarded with kisses from his taller boyfriend, peppered all over his face.  
“Well hello to you too” he giggled, occasionally stealing a quick kiss on the lips every so often.  
“I love you”  
“I know”  
“Don’t Han Solo me Jolllly” Combeferre laughed, and kissed his boyfriend again.  
“I love you too. Better?” Joly kept laughing.  
“Much. I have very much planned for us tonight”  
“Oh really? Pray sir, do tell”  
“Well I plan to take you to dinner, take a lovely walk in the park, and then ravish you”  
“Oh, so romantic. You’ll find out your surprises along the way”  
-  
They ate at a fancy restaurant along the dock, the lights shining and giving the place an almost ethereal glow.   
They ordered their dinner and drank champagne, enjoying each other’s company.   
When their dessert came, there was something written on Combeferre’s plate.  
‘will’  
“What?”  
“You’ll see” Joly smirked as he took a bite of his ice cream.  
-  
On their walk, they took a short stroll through the park in the chilled night air.  
Combeferre held Joly’s hand in his, their fingers interlocking.   
They came upon a string of lanterns, arranged to spell out you. Combeferre’s face held a look of confusion, while Joly’s held excitement.   
-  
Upon coming home, Combeferre kissed Joly lightly before shucking off his coat and scarf, and helping Joly do the same while holding him upright.   
“Do you want to keep it on?” he asked, lightly brushing his hand over Joly’s leg. Joly shook his head, and Combeferre nodded. They walked to their bedroom to see rose petals laid out on the bed, Combeferre turned to Joly.  
“How cliché”   
Joly burst out laughing.  
“I knew you would say that!” he laughed.   
-  
After tumbles, kisses, tangled sheets, and laughs, the two lay in bed, smiles upon their face. Combeferre’s arm wrapped around Joly’s waist while Joly’s rested around his shoulders. Their foreheads touched and they shared slow, lazy kisses.  
“I have something else to finish up this Valentine’s Day” Joly whispered, reaching to his bedside table.   
“What?”  
Joly held up a candy heart, with the small words ‘marry me’ on them. He placed Combeferre’s glasses on, and held the heart for him to see.  
“So, will you?”   
Combeferre looked confused for only a moment, before everything clicked.  
He surged forward and kissed Joly happily. When he pulled back, Joly breathed, “So is that a yes?”   
“It most definitely is”


End file.
